


You, Me, and the Stars Baby

by Yes_itisnessa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_itisnessa/pseuds/Yes_itisnessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mom once said she was going to put some of those glow-in-the-dark stars under here to give us some way to look at the stars without ever leaving the house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and the Stars Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Not using canon plot. Original is supposed to be set as if Ian hadn't joined the army in the summer of season three and Terry never happened
> 
> Rest is according to plot

_Mickey: Hey scumbag I'm at your back door let me in_

Two minutes later Ian quietly crept down the back stairs of his house in sweats and nothing else to let the thug in. Mickey had Ian had been hooking up for around two years now, and it was this summer that their relationship was starting to become more. They had spent nearly every day together, fucking, kissing, and just hanging out like they were actually boyfriend and boyfriend. Of course Ian had wanted conformation, but Mickey had always been the one to initiate these huge steps in their relationship, so Ian left the label off until Mickey was willing to admit it. Ian opened the door slowly to prevent from squeaking, but Mickey barged right in stomping towards the living room.

"Shhh," Ian whispered harshly towards the boy flopping down onto his couch as he closed the door as silently as he could. "Everyone else is still sleeping. It's two in morning if you didn't notice." He said in a hushed voice coming over to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"Yeah, I noticed asshole," Mickey said getting up and walking over to Ian. He leaned up on his side on the wall to Ian's right. He let his head fall to the side thumping onto the wall just taking in Ian for a minute. Ian moved to mimic his position crossing his arms across his chest, and Mickey changed his glance to Ian's bare feet, kicking his foot out a little to tap at the top of Ian's big toe.

"You okay?" Ian asked softly. He studied Mickey's face while he kept his eyes down at their feet. Mickey lightly hummed grabbing at Ian's hips and pulling him towards himself. Ian's head moved downwards to connect the their lips and put his two hands on the sides of Mickey's face, framing him. They just kissed for a couple minutes standing in the Gallagher living room, Ian clearly knowing something was up because Mickey usually never let them just kiss with no intention of fucking after. But he didn't push the subject seeing Mickey needed this. It felt like seconds but a couple minutes later they heard footsteps above them. "Shit," Ian whispered, and not knowing what to do, pushed Mickey under the stairs and pulled the bed sheet handing over the hole over them

"What the-" Mickey started but was pushed down onto his side and Ian covered his mouth with his hand. Mickey raised his eyebrows and Ian simply placed a finger over his own lips while the footsteps came closer and eventually were in the living room with them. Ian and Mickey just stared at each other, Ian not moving his hand until the steps stopped. They were just about to get out when they heard the tv turn on. Ian exhaled deeply, and leaned over to Mickey whispering "Looks like we're gonna be here for a while."

Mickey rolled his eyes but settled down on his back and Ian did the same their whole bodies connected on their sides, forced into the tight space. They just stared at the ceiling of the little space before Ian turned his head to whisper to Mickey.

"You wanna tell me why you're here now?" He asked fully knowing there wasn't anywhere Mickey could go and there wasn't anything to distract him from exploiting.

"Jus' my dad, ya know. Came in drunk, like, angry drunk and I didn't want to be at the end of whatever he was pissed at." Mickey said slowly and quietly refusing to look at Ian, although he was well aware of the look Ian was giving him at that moment. It was a look of sympathy and pity, but Mickey didn't want that. He wanted to forget about his dad, about his forming bruises on his ribs his dad made before he got the chance to slip away. He wanted Ian, and at least got some of what he wanted, even if not in the way he was hoping.

Ian saw Mickey didn't want to talk about that now so he looked up at the ceiling and changed the subject.

"My mom once said she was going to put some of those glow-in-the-dark stars under here to give us some way to look at the stars without ever leaving the house. But that was a really long time ago I was like, six at the time." He paused to look at Mickey again who was now looking at Ian. Ian looked back up at the ceiling taking a big breath. "That was before she started going insane and camping out under here when she got depressed."

Ian turns his head and just studies Mickey's face for a little bit, who was looking back at the ceiling. He remembered a time when Mickey complained about them spreading a blanket and looking for shooting stars and now he laid here with Ian listening to him speak about things he would have been afraid to bring up with Mickey back then. He was happy that they had grown this far as a couple, or friends, or whatever they were.

"She had a lot of crazy ideas when she was like that." Ian said sighing looking away once again. He felt as if they were playing tag with their looks.

"What does she have again?" Mickey asked. He had only told him twice about his mother; after she came back and had attempted to commit suicide. Mickey never seemed to mention his, so he tried not to bring it up.

"Bipolar Disorder." He said looking over once again to Mickey. Ian continued when he saw the confused look on Mickey's face. “It’s like she has really high highs where she goes off spending all of our money on useless shit and thinks she's at the top of the world, and then one day it can just snap and she can have these really low lows where she won’t get out of bed and won’t eat.”

“That sucks man.” Mickey said simply but his eyes show more than his voice is willing to say. Ian just sighs and turns his body to the side moving the bed sheet a little to check in the living room.

"Tv's still on," Ian said settling back down and Mickey just nods while Ian yawns.

"Hey, man go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you with all my bullshit." Mickey says a bit hesitantly, trying to look away from Ian, but Ian catches his gaze and looks him in the eye.

"Don't apologize for that. _Ever_." Ian emphasizes before shifting around in the right space and laying his head on Mickey's chest.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Mickey asks in a hushed harsh tone.

"There aren't exactly any pillows in here, so I'm settling for the next best thing." Ian says smugly knowing Mickey won't push him off and Mickey just sighs bringing his arm up around Ian and resting it there.

**

Two years later and Mickey's still there when Ian is brought back from a week at the psych ward himself. After all the shit had gone down Mickey was relieved Ian was coming home. The week had been hell on him, seeing as he hasn't slept in a bed alone for over almost half a year.

They were sitting in the Gallagher living room the afternoon that Ian returned when Mickey drags him over to the space under the stairs and forces Ian under them. Ian giving him a confused look, but Mickey has that small smile on his face that he only gets with Ian, so he goes along with it knowing Mickey could make him do anything with that smile. Ian lays on his back and gasps before Mickey gets a chance to crawl in with him.

The ceiling, previously an ugly green color was now painted black and covered in tons of glow-in-the-dark stars of all different sizes all beaming with light. Ian gaped at the sight and after a while he turned to Mickey who had been watching Ian's reaction.

"Why?" Ian asked in total awe. He had no idea of the things Mickey would do for him. And he was just beginning to see the extent.

Mickey just shrugged and turned from his side to his back and motioned for Ian to lay on his chest like they had that night.

"Was bored while you were gone." He answered simply as he ran his fingers through Ian's hair. Ian knew that Mickey had related him and his mother's bipolar depression, and thought to make the stars like his mother had once described, but instead of bringing it up he basked in the happiness that Mickey's gesture had given him.

"Hey, but we actually got pillows this time," throwing a pillow at Ian's stomach they both began to laugh lightly. Ian pushed himself up and loomed over Mickey, hovering his face inches from the man's lying on the floor.

"I think I prefer you." Ian said looking at the man he has been in love with all these years as he leaned in to kiss Mickey chastely on the lips. He began to push back up but Mickey grabbed the back of his head pulling him down for a kiss longer and deeper but just as meaningful. Pushing all their unsaid emotions and feelings into the only way they knew how. Their actions.

Ian curled up against Mickey looking back up at their makeshift night sky while Mickey reached over and spread a blanket across them kissing Ian once on the head as they fell asleep together, easier than they had in a week, under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudo, Check out my tumblr, and Leave me prompts!!<3
> 
> http://fuckyouandyourstarwars.tumblr.com


End file.
